


На коротком поводке

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Embedded Images, F/M, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177229
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Gintama 2021





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
